Scènes de vie : des frères trop proches
by Kima Muraki
Summary: Différentes scènes entre les deux frères Elric, toutes indépendantes les unes des autres. Relation entre frères...
1. Pas si terrible

**Titre :** « Pas si terrible, nee ? »  
**Auteuze **: Kima-Chan  
**Fandom :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Couple :** Edward/Alphonse, Elricest donc.  
**Genre :** T  
**Prompt :** Lait  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, moi j'ai juste le droit aux goodies, j'ai même pas eu un petit Alphonse pour nowel T.T  
**Note :** Pour Hukurô-chan, j'espère que ça te plaira...

- Allez Nii-san, il faut que tu boives ton lait !

- Al, ne commence pas et tient cette chose immonde loin de moi.

_Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres rosées du plus jeune, une moue s'affichant sur son visage. Ce n'était pourtant pas aussi horrible de boire quelques gorgées de lait ! Certes, son frère n'appréciait pas du tout, mais Alphonse était intimement persuadé que s'il en buvait régulièrement, le blond ne serait pas tombé malade une semaine auparavant. Mais comment le convaincre de le boire… Bien sûr ! Il suffisait de faire comme les chats, s'ils ne voulaient pas manger quelque chose, il fallait le mélanger ou le dissimuler dans leur nourriture, dans quelque chose qu'ils appréciaient… Un sourire déjà victorieux s'étira sur les lèvres du plus jeune des frères tandis qu'il prit une gorgée de lait dans sa bouche, s'assit sur les genoux d'Edward et ignora volontairement le regard suspicieux de ce dernier. Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, il posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur celles de son frère qui ne mit que quelques secondes avant d'entrouvrir la bouche et de venir taquiner les lèvres d'Alphonse de sa langue. Décidé, ce dernier entrouvrit à son tour les lèvres pour donner le lait à son frère tout en entamant un baiser des plus tendres. Ce dernier fut rompu quelques instants plus tard, les deux garçons reprenant doucement leur souffle._

- Alors, ce n'était pas si terrible, nee ?

- Tu es une peste, _marmonna le blond._

- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !

_Le garçon aux yeux verts ria légèrement en voyant son frère bougonner de sa ruse et lui embrassa doucement la joue avant de désigner le reste de la petite bouteille de lait d'un mouvement de tête et de lui faire un petit air suppliant qu'Edward ne pouvait évidement pas contrer. Râlant, ce dernier soupira avant de se saisir de la bouteille et de boire directement au goulot le reste de lait, faisant une grimace des plus charmantes lorsqu'il eu finit. Alphonse sourit doucement et en récompense pour le geste de bravoure de son frère, il passa doucement sa langue sur la moustache de lait du blond, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement._

_Après réflexion, Edward risquait fort d'apprécier le lait…_


	2. Plâtre

**Plâtre**

Les deux frères Elric étaient sur le canapé, le plus vieux assit et le cadet allongé, le visage appuyé sur la cuisse de son aîné, qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux. Seuls pouvaient être entendus les bruits de leurs respirations et le "tic tac" caractéristique de la pendule. Cela aurait pu paraître comme une scène normale, quotidienne, si les deux jeunes hommes étaient un peu plus vêtus… En effet, tous deux étaient en boxer et cela ne semblait pas les gêner. De fait, ils avaient plutôt l'air à l'aise… Mis à part peut être la grimace du plus jeune qui apparaissait de temps en temps.

Si on observait un peu plus, on pouvait voir qu'il chercher une position confortable pour son pied. Ah. Et si on regardait plus attentivement encore, on pouvait même voir un plâtre…

- Al, arrête de bouger, tu vas te faire mal.

- J'ai déjà mal. Je cherche à être bien justement, figure toi.

Un soupir sortit des lèvres du plus vieux. Cela faisait deux jours maintenant qu'Alphonse avait le pied dans le plâtre, après avoir insisté pour changer une ampoule, et être tombé en se tordant la cheville. Dis comme ça, ça pouvait paraître comique, mais la vie n'était plus du tout pratique. Les douches devenaient une vraie torture, la nuit, il n'était pas rare que le cadet, en bougeant, donne un coup de pied à son frère, plutôt douloureux. Et puis, il était évident qu'à cause de la douleur, l'humeur du garçon aux cheveux châtains était parfois plus qu'exécrable…

Il y avait aussi quelques compensations, Edward s'était bien amusé à décorer le plâtre de son frère pendant que ce dernier dormait. Il aimait chouchouter son frère, et ce dernier aimait se faire chouchouter par lui. Il avait pris quelques jours de congés pour être toujours là s'il y avait besoin, et tous deux appréciaient énormément ces moments de tendresse. Le surnommé Fullmetal se pencha pour embrasser la joue de son amant.

- Je t'aime Ed…

Le dénommé sourit tendrement.

- Moi aussi, emplâtré…

Pour seule réponse, Alphonse lui tira la langue.


	3. Cauchemar

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains ouvrit brusquement ses yeux émeraude, ses mains tremblantes se crispant sur le drap de son lit. La respiration saccadée par la peur, son regard effrayé parcourue la pièce à une vitesse affolante, à la recherche de quelque chose de rassurant, de salvateur. Il parvint enfin à voir dans la noirceur de la nuit, un autre lit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais il le trouvait bien trop loin, il avait l'impression que des dizaines de kilomètres le séparaient de ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant présent : de réconfort. Dans ce petit appartement que son frère avait acheté, il n'y avait pas assez de pièces pour faire une chambre pour chacun des deux garçons, alors ils dormaient dans la même pièce mais dans un lit séparé, au grand désespoir du cadet qui n'avait jamais osé demander au blond s'ils pouvaient acheter un lit double. Cela aurait été trop étrange et il ne voulait pas non plus que son aîné pense qu'il n'était qu'un trouillard.

Le cadet sortit alors de son lit, tremblant et vacillant à cause de la peur qui semblait être ancrée en lui. Il s'approcha du lit qui paraissait si loin de lui, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber au sol à cause des tremblements de son corps. Mais il parvint finalement à s'appuyer sur le matelas, la respiration toujours aussi saccadée et rapide. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains hésita un long moment, il ne voulait pas le déranger. Il ne voulait pas qu'il en vienne à le détester et à l'abandonner. Il ferait tout pour que cela ne se réalise pas. Finalement il prit son courage à deux mains et secoua doucement la forme endormie en vain puisque cette dernière n'esquissa aucun geste. Une vague de panique supplémentaire s'insuffla en lui, craignant que la silhouette ne soit silencieuse pour toujours. Ses gestes se firent alors de plus en plus frénétiques et sa respiration de plus en plus rapide. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, son aîné commença à bouger, râlant d'être si brusquement réveillé et se retourna vivement vers son cadet, prêt à le réprimander de son geste, réellement mécontent d'avoir été dérangé dans son sommeil si profond.

Pourtant, il ne fit rien de cela, dès qu'il vit les yeux brillants de larmes de son frère il se figea. Comment pouvait-il lui dire quoi que ce soit quand il était dans cet état, au bord des larmes, tremblant, le visage exprimant toute la terreur qu'il ressentait. Il esquissa alors un sourire triste et releva la couverture pour que son frère puisse se glisser à l'intérieur du lit avec lui, tapotant la place à ses côtés. Toujours aussi tremblant, le garçon aux yeux émeraude avança un peu timidement vers le blond, se glissant sous les couvertures dans le lit, n'osant pas réellement s'approcher de trop près. Le blond sourit doucement à cela et glissa un bras autour du corps de son cadet pour le rapprocher de lui, le serrer à l'en étouffer, pour qu'Alphonse sache qu'il était là pour lui. Ce dernier se blottit réellement contre lui, accrochant ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il fut rassuré par la main qui commença à lui caresser doucement le dos.

« Ca va aller Al, je suis là… Je ne te laisserai plus tout seul… Je t'aime… »

Depuis le temps que le cadet faisait ces cauchemars et venait se nicher dans son lit tout contre lui, Edward avait comprit ce qui le tracassait tant : que son grand frère parte, « l'abandonne » comme il l'avait déjà involontairement fait en voulant lui rendre son corps, lorsqu'il avait traversé la porte pour sauver l'âme et le corps du garçon aux yeux verts si expressifs. Enfin, quand Alphonse été parvenu à le rejoindre, le blond s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait régulièrement des cauchemars, rêvant du temps où il était seul à Rizembul. Depuis, Edward avait compris au fur et à mesure ce qui inquiétait tant son jeune frère, et avait trouvé la solution pour le tranquilliser.

Le blond glissa une main dans les cheveux de son cadet, les caressant de façon apaisante pour qu'il se calme, qu'il se sente mieux. A force de caresses et de paroles, il sentait la respiration qui lui chatoyait la nuque se régulariser, devenir de plus en plus calme mais sans que ses mains ne se décrispent sur son tee-shirt. L'aîné continua ses baisers sur son front, sa tempe et dans ses cheveux ainsi que les caresses dans son dos pour qu'il retourne au pays des rêves, mais sans y trouver l'angoisse et la peur qui le poursuivaient.


End file.
